Melting in Winter
by ChocolateIsMyDrug
Summary: From Mohabbatein. Raj and Megha's interaction after the leaf exchange that fateful Valentine's Day.


**A/N: **I'm obsessed with Raj-Megha. A cuter couple does not exist. Pity they were charactors in such a (for the most part) sucky movie. Please read and review!

-----

**Melting in Winter**

-----

'So when did you realize?' she asked him quizzically, after they had both calmed down slightly. The leaf was tucked away safely in one of Raj's folders in his backpack and after walking for miles without realizing it, after talking non-stop without saying anything of substance, their initial delirium had worn off a little and they were able to talk to each other without going too gooey.

Raj did not have to think long. 'About six months ago. Don't ask how long I've been in love with you, though. That I can't pinpoint, as I was in the middle before I knew I'd started.'

Megha gave a splutter of indignation. 'Six months? What on earth took you so long to tell me? I've loved you consciously for almost a year now!' She punched him lightly in the arm.

He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. 'I didn't know about your feelings at all. And there was so much at stake – a guy who had felt less might have told you sooner. I know you were always nice to me, but you're nice to _everyone_. It's one of the things I like best about you, actually. That you don't judge people and make an effort to get to know them, no matter who they are.'

Megha glared at him. 'Stop it! I'm trying to be angry at you for keeping me waiting so long and your defences are completely logical. On top of that you have to go and say such nice things about me.'

Raj could only smile, amused at her ire. 'Megha, it's true. It's one of the reasons why I love you so much.'

Megha sighed, finally letting herself smile beatifically. 'Look at me; this is pathetic. You just have to say those words and I'm ready to melt into the sidewalk.'

It was contagious. Raj's smile almost reached his ears and though it was the perfect moment for a hug, both of them had strong opinions about public displays of affection, so taking her hand in his was the best he could do at present.

'So how did you get out of going to that picnic?' he asked, genuinely curious.

Megha smiled mischievously. 'Oh, I just told the supervisor that I wasn't feeling well. And I've never given her reason to be suspicious before, so she let me without too much hassle.'

Raj raised an eyebrow in mock-astonishment. 'So the angel _can_ lie!'

Megha snorted. 'Obviously. If you could be such an idiot as to not know how long and how much I had loved you, I must have lied to you a lot. I can remember quite a few instances where I all but said it.'

Raj's expression grew serious. 'Fear of rejection kept me from telling you sooner. Today I had decided to let that fear go to hell and tell you anyway. I thought I was prepared in case I received a negative answer, but nobody can ever prepare for it, Megha. You don't know how I felt when I thought you had gone into the bus without leaving a reply.'

Megha gave him a look of genuine puzzlement. 'Raj, you have been one of my best friends for almost two years now. What did you have to fear? You should have known that I'm not the type of girl who would avoid you if I didn't return your feelings.'

He looked at her incredulously. 'That was precisely what I was afraid of: that I'd always be your friend but nothing more. And the odds of you returning my feelings didn't seem that great. I mean, you were this amazingly beautiful, intelligent, talented wonderful girl and I was... well, just a regular guy,' he said sadly. 'No Shashi Kapoor to look at, not particularly outstanding at anything, no Romeo when it comes to girls. Now do you understand my predicament?'

Megha looked almost angry. 'I never want to hear you put yourself down like that again.' Her greeny-grey eyes practically shot sparks. 'You're not Shashi Kapoor, but when you smile, to me you look like the most handsome guy in the world. You're an outstanding friend and no matter what else you will excel at, that's what I'll care about most. And who wants a Romeo when they can have a Raj?' And then, forgetting her thoughts about public displays of affection, she pulled his head down and kissed him square on the mouth.

Finally releasing him, she took his hand once again and they continued to walk.

'Megha?' said Raj slowly, squeezing her hand slightly.

Megha turned around impatiently. 'What is it? You had better not start again,' she said, giving him a warning look.

Raj still looked a little dazed. 'Megha, I love you. Have I mentioned that before?'

Megha couldn't contain her smile. 'Maybe just once or twice.'

-----

**A/N:** How was it? Please do review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
